Understand Yourself To Enter Your Life
by Yourin Yo
Summary: Tentang dua remaja yang memiliki perbedaan kehidupan yang kontras. Uzumaki Naruto telah berjanji untuk tidak mengizinkan siapapun memasuki kehidupannya yang bebas, karena alasan tertentu. Hyuuga Hinata akan melakukan apapun agar bisa merasakan yang namanya kebebasan dalam hidup. Mereka di pertemukan dalam keadaan berbeda namun saling terikat.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto **** Masashi kishimoto**

**Understand Yourself To Enter Your Life ©**** Yourin Yo**

_**Rate**_** : T**

_**Warning**_** : Typo, OOC, Triangle Love Bad story, ect.**

**.**

_If you don't like, don't read. If you don't like, don't read. If you don't like, don't rad. And right back!_

.

.

_**Happy reading**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**PROLOG**

Hidup dengan bebas sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah bagi Uzumaki Naruto. Tidak ada larangan untuk melakukan apapun yang dia sukai. Dia bahkan telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk memberi pelajaran dengan siapa saja jika berani memasuki kehidupannya. Siapapun itu, yang jelas orang yang dia anggap sebagai pengganggu berarti sampah yang harus dia singkirkan. Hidupnya hanya dia seorang yang tau, dan dia tidak akan memberi celah seseorang untuk mengetahui tentang dirinya, tidak akan.

* * *

Bagi Hyuuga Hinata, hidup terlalu monoton dan penuh dengan berbagai aturan-aturan larangan. Dia hanya ingin hidup bebas, sedikit bebas itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Bebas yang dia maksud disini adalah melakukan segalanya tanpa ada batasan larangan. Melakukan semuanya dengan bebas tanpa beban. Dia bahkan rela menyerahkan hidupnya bagi siapa saja yang bisa membuat dia merasa bebas, dalam hal apapun. Ya, bebas dalam artian apapun dan menyerahkan hidup dalam artian yang hanya dia bisa mengetaui maksud dari kata menyerahkan. Dia juga akan berusaha bersikap terbuka untuk mendapatkan orang yang mau membuatnya merasa bebas. Dia tau, dia harus berusaha keras untuk itu. Hinata bukan tipe gadis yang terbuka. Menciptakan sebuah keinginan butuh usaha bukan?

Tidak ada dari keduanya yang mengetahui bahwa mereka telah terikat sebuah takdir yang meskipun berbeda tapi sangat memiliki keterikatan. Cinta, sahabat, kepercayaan, benci, dendam, dan penghianatan akan menjadi awal dari segalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Errr yeah begitu saja dulu. Kalau memang ada yang mau berniat RnR saya ucakan dengat amat sangat terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk fic ini. Masih banyak kekurangan dan _typo_ disana-sini, jadi mohon maaf. Entahlah, fic ini akan _update_ atau tidak. Itu tergantung dari kalian_. So, review please_?

**-Yourin Yo**


	2. Chapter 2

Aman yang dijamin tidak

**Naruto © Masashi kishimoto**

**Understand Yourself To Enter Your Life © Yourin Yo**

**_Rate_: T**

**_Warning_: Typo, OOC, Triangle Love Bad story, ect.**

.

_If you don't like, don't read. If you don't like, don't read. If you don't like, don't rad. And right back!_

.

.

**_Happy reading_**

* * *

Hinata bahkan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lakukan sekarang. Beberapa puluh menit yang lalu dia masih berada di dalam kamarnya yang nyaman dan hangat, sekarang dia sudah di sini, di pinggir jalan yang tidak begitu ramai mengingat ini musim dingin dan ini juga malam hari. Pastilah orang normal lebih memilih untuk berkumpul dengan para sanak saudara, bersantai di dekat perapian dengan secangkir teh hangat, atau paling tidak menikmati sensasi hangat dan lembut bergumul dengan selimut. Hinata tau itu, dia sangat tau. Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan untuk bermanja-manja ria dengan kehangatan di rumahnya, dia sudah susah payah menyusun rencana matang-matang untuk kabur dari rumah dan tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang dia punya sekarang hanya demi seteguk teh hangat yang diminum dekat perapian ditemani lembutnya _cup cake_. Hinata menggeleng pelan, berusaha memusnahkan pikirannya mengenai teh dan_ cup cake_ hangat.

Oh dia lapar rupanya. Padahal _cup cake _tidak ada dalam daftar. Merapatkan mantel ungu dengan motif polkadot-nya, Hinata berusaha mengabaikan rasa takut yang mendadak muncul di benaknya. Dia mempercepat sedikit langkahnya dan mulai menarik kasar koper yang juga sewarna dengan mantel miliknya. Dia tidak sadar sudah sejauh mana dia berjalan, dan Hinata merutuki dirinya ketika dia baru menyadari ternyata dari tadi dia tidak punya tujuan yang jelas, tidak memikirkan arah mana yang akan dia tuju. Rencana kaburnya belum benar-benar matang ternyata.

Sedikit terlonjak karena suara motor yang terdengar mendekat, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dengan niat ingin menoleh. Sebenarnya dia ragu akan benar-benar melakukannya atau tetap jalan. Dia penasaran dengan suara motor yang semakin mendekat, tapi dia juga sedikit takut, jadi Hinata tetap diam di tempat dengan perasaan yang tidak terlalu baik. Bagaimana kalau si pengendara adalah orang jahat? Atau mungkin hantu? Dan lebih parahnya lagi, bagaimana kalau orang yang mengendarai motor dengan suara sedikit nyaring itu adalah _Ghost Rider? _Oh tidak, Hinata tidak butuh api penghangat seperti itu.

'Aku belum menikah, umur ku baru akan 17 beberapa hari lagi. Aku belum mau mati terpanggang karena sudah tidak sopan dengan_ Ghost Rider-san_'

Begitulah yang ada di pikiran Hinata. Tidak mau mati karena sudah tidak sopan dengan suatu makhluk yang tidak jelas. Oh Hinata yang malang, tidak taukah kau jika yang mengendarai motor Kawasaki Ninja yang sedang melaju itu lebih mengerikan dari _Ghost Rider_?

Masih tetap setia dengan memanjatkan doa agar Kami-sama melindunginya dari segala ancaman bahaya, Hianata tetap diam di tempat. Sekarang tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk menoleh. Dia ingin terus berjalan, berjalan sambil berpikir dia akan tidur dimana.

"Aaaa~ menyewa apartemen sepertinya pilihan yang bagus,"

Cicit Hinata

"yah, sudah diputuskan kalau malam ini aku akan menyew_"

**BRUUUUUUMM**

**SHRASSS**

**BYUUURRR**

Hinata basah. Dia basah. Hinata bahkan belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan dia sudah basah. Basah dengan genangan air bercampur lumpur yang menggenang tidak jauh disebelah kanannya sana. Penyebabnya sudah bisa dipastikan, kendaraan roda dua yang dilengkapi dengan mesin canggih yang sekarang parkir beberapa meter di depannya. Penggunanya yang mengenakan _helm_ tetap berada di atas motor yang sudah menyebabkan Hinata basah. Sepertinya si pengguna motor sedang mengamati Hinata. Akhirnya setelah cukup lama mengamati orang yang bisa dia pastikan adalah seorang gadis yang sedang tertunduk dengan rambut gelap yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, si pengendara motor itu turun dari motornya dan berjalan malas-malasan menghampiri Hinata. Akhirnya setelah dirasa jarak antara dirinya dan gadis cukup, si pengendara berhenti.

"Hey nona, bajumu basah"

Hinata gemetar, bukan karena dingin. Sebenarnya Hinata juga merasa agak dingin, tapi yang membuatnya gemetar adalah suara orang yang ada di hadapannya.

'Orang itu pria. Dia seorang pria, Hinata dia seorang pria dan ini adalah malam hari. Bagaimana kalau dia akan memenggal lehermu dan menyeret kepalamu dengan motornya?'

Kurang lebih bayangan seperti itulah yang membuat tubuh Hinata bergatar

"Hey nona, apa kau mendengar ku? Bajumu basah."

Tidak mendapat reaksi apapun dari si gadis, si pria hanya mendecih dan melepas jaket hitam-orange miliknya dan memakaikannya pada si gadis.

"Jangan berkeliaran malam-malam begini kalau kau masih sayang nyawa, nona. Beruntung kau tidak bertemu para berandalan dan mengajak mu minum kemudian memutilasi tubuhmu. Atau lebih buruk lagi."

Cukup, Hinata merasa lebih takut sekarang. Bayangan tentang bagaimana jika nasibnya benar-benar se-sial apa yang dikatakan orang di hadapannya. Ini tidak boleh terjadi, dia harus lari secepatnya.

"KYAAAAAAAAH"

Dengan itu, Hinata benar benar lari sambil menyeret koper sedang miliknya. Tidak sadar bahwa dia tengah mengenakan jaket dari orang asing yang telah membuat bajunya basah.

"Hahaha setidaknya dia membawa jaket ku, jadi aku bisa menemukannya lain waktu. Ck, aku bahkan tidak sempat melihat wajahnya karena dia terus menunduk."

Mata si pemuda bahkan sampai menyipit saat menertawai gadis yang baru dia temui. Menurutnya, gadis itu lucu. Dia merasa sedikit tertarik.

* * *

Kebisingan yang selalu dan selalu saja terjadi di pagi hari ketika kau berada di dalam kelas dengan para penghuni dari berbagai sifat dan kelakuan. Mustahil jika kalian berkunjung ke Konoha High School dan mampir melihat setiap kelas untuk memastikan bahwa keadaan akan tetap sunyi. Percuma, apalagi dengan adanya para pembuat onar, kumpulan gadis penggosip, didukung dengan suara bising dari koridor-koridor yang telas dilalui berbagai macam jenis, ukuran, dan warna sepatu yang bergesekan dengan lantai. Sungguh melodi pagi yang indah. Tapi ada juga beberapa orang menganggapnya sebagai terompet maut dari malaikat kematian. Itu mengganggu tidur, sungguh.

"Kau sudah dengar? Katanya Naruto baru putus dengan Shion,"

"Benarkah? Bukannya mereka baru menjadi kekasih empat hari yang lalu? Kasihan Shion, padahal dia sangat mencintai Naruto."

"Itu kan sudah biasa, lagi pula wajar saja hubungan mereka cepat berakhir. Kita semua tau Naruto itu seperti apa"

"Ya, kurasa kau benar."

Dan seperti itulah sepenggal dari kisah pelengkap pagi yang 'harmonis' di KHS.

Tidak lama berselang dari rangkaian kegiatan gosip, pintu kelas terbuka. Memperlihatkan seorang pemuda dengan rambut menantang matahari. Pemuda itu terus saja berjalan tanpa menghiraukan kebisingan yang dia dengar dan tetap fokus pada keiatan berjalannya sampai dia tiba di bangkunya. Duduk, meletakkan tas pada tempatnya, diam sejenak, melipatkan tangan di atas meja kemudian menenggelamkan wajah pada lipatan tangannya.

"Oi Naruto, kenapa tadi malam malam kau cepat pulang? Kau pulang cepat ingin berkencan dengan gadis kan tadi malam? Harusnya kau tidak loyo seperti ini."

"Bisakah kau diam Kiba! Aku sangat lelah mendengar ocehan mu. Kau tau? Aku hampir mati kelelahan mencari sesuatu yang berharga tadi malam, aku tidak tau apa setelah ini aku masih bisa hidup."

Si pirang menjelaskan dengan amat sangat tidak bersemangat.

"Barang apa? Seingat ku barang terakhir yang kau anggap berharga adalah komik nista yang isinya bisa meracuni otak polos ku ini"

Pemuda dengan tato taring merah terbalik bertanya sambil menunjuk kepalanya, memperjelas kalau otaknya memanglah masih polos adanya.

"Sialan kau. Bukan itu, bukan komik. Maksudku, itu benda yang sangat berharga. Kenang-kenangan dari seseorang."

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Kiba sedikit terkejut mendengar penjelasan dari temannya. Setaunya Naruto tidak akan pernah serius jika sedang membahas sesuatu di luar dari gadis musim semi itu.

"Apa benda itu pemberian dari Sakura?"

Pertanyaan yang sederhana memang, tapi sanggup untuk menampar Naruto pada sebuah kenyataan pahit ketika nama gadis itu disebut.

"A...aaa kurasa aku akan keluar sebentar."

Pemuda penyuka anjing itu hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Dia tau Naruto belum siap untuk membahas ini. Jadi dia lebih memilih untuk menggoda Sai yang dari tadi hanya tersenyum.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, dihitung dari percakapan dua pemuda berambut serupa tapi tak sama, makhluk lainnya juga masuk ke dalam kelas. Bedanya, aura yang terpancar dari orang itu adalah aura tegas nan berwibawa. Tampaknya dia bukan seorang murid mengingat usianya yang sepertinya 'agak' lebih tua dari semua penduduk di kelas yang dia masuki.

"Anak-anak, berhubung kita baru saja selesai melakukan ujian semester ganjil, diharapkan pada kalian yang memiliki masalah dengan nilai dan masalah dengan para guru agar menghadap untuk melakukan perbaikan!"

Orang itu guru ternyata. Yah kurang lebih begitulah pemberitahuan yang dia sampaikan pada muridnya.

"Kakashi-sensei, apa hanya itu yang ingin kau sampaikan? Kalau iya aku ingin bolos saja. Atau paling tidak ingin beristirahat di UKS."

Seruan dari bangku sebelah kanan paling belakang-jika dilihat dari dapan-yang bersumber dari pemuda dengan warna mencolok itu berhasil merebut sebagian besar perhatian dari penghuni kelas. Bagaimana tidak? Pemuda itu mengatakan keinginannya dengan wajah malas tanpa merasa menyesal dengan ucapannya. Tentu saja itu tindakan mengerikan mengingat dia sedang berbicara dengan seorang guru.

"Naruto. Sopanlah sedikit! Aku ini wali kelas mu,"

Orang yang di panggil Kakashi memperlihatkan respon yang lebih mengerikan. Dia hanya melakukan ancaman yang dijamin tidak ampuh untuk menciutkan nyali muridnya dengan wajah yang pasti jelas sangat bosan jika saja masker yang Kakashi pakai dilepas. Sensei muda itu mungkin sudah jerah dengan berbagai kelakuan dari para murid.

"jadi kumohon padamu untuk mempermudah tugas ku, Naruto."

Kakashi mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan mata yang semakin sayu. Entah apa yang dia rasakan.

* * *

Hinata sudah selesai dengan semua tugasnya. Dia sudah mendapatkan apartemen mini yang dirasanya cukup untuk tinggal, sudah membereskan semua barang-barangnya, menata apartemen sedemikian rupa sesuai dengan selera, makanan sudah siap saji dan tinggal menunggu untukk disantap. Apa lagi yah yang kurang? Aha! Hinata belum mandi, dan itu yang belum beres. Gadis dengan surai indigo sepunggung itu akan segara menuju kamar mandi jika saja perhatiannya tidak teralihkan oleh sesuatu yang tergeletak di atas sofa _gray_ miliknya. Itu jeket, jaket hitam-orange yang dia ingat sebagai jeket yang semalam secara tidak langsung sudah menyelamatkannya dari rasa dingin. Hinata suka aroma jeket yang ada di genggamanya, dia suka karena aromanya yang menenangkan. Citrus, segar dan menenangkan. Entah kenapa hanya dengan menghirupnya dalam-dalam Hinata berdebar. Dia mengingat kembali suara yang menenangkannya semalam, serak dan tegas terkesan berani dan bisa melindunginya. Hinata juga tidak tau kenapa, tapi itulah yang dia rasakan. Tangan mungilnya terus menelusuri jaket hitam-orange dan berhenti sampai ada rangsangan sentuhan di tangannya. Dimasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong jaket itu dan menemukan adanya sebuah kalung di sana. Kalung dengan bandul berinisialkan **HS**.

"**HS**? Apa inisial kekasihnya ya? Kenapa aku merasa... sedih? Aku... aku tidak tau, tapi kumohon maafkan aku. Maaf."

Hinata bergumam lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia takut, entah takut karena apa. Dia juga tidak sadar kenapa cairan hangat itu mengalir dari kedua matanya.

**TBC**

.

.

.

* * *

Aaaa... hai? Apa ada yang berharap fic ini akan _update? _Tidak ada? Ah ya sudah. Errr jadi begitulah, untuk _chapter _ini begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**BALASAN **_**REVEW**_

**WaOnePWG **: ahaha XD apa ini _update_ kilat? Apa udah panjang?#plak

**Yukori Kazaqi** : ini udah lanjut

**Jinsei Megami **: pertanggung jawaban? Ahaha XD belum hamil toh?#ngek

**Dheeviefoenaruto19 **: salam kenal juga iya tunggu aja, semoga gak lumutan

**Amexki Chan** : arigatou

**Orchideeumi **: ahh ini sudah _update_, arigatou semangatnya

**Livylaval-san** : ah~ iya tuntut aja

Guest : iya, _triangel love _siapa ya? Hayoo tebak#halah

Sunny: Errr apa yah?#bego mode

Guest : iya.

**Yukimura Hana-Iwahashi Hani **: ahhh arigatou

Waraney : arigatou sudah review

Zoccshan : arigatou

**Wirna** : ok, ini udah lanjut

**Yamashita Hyuuga** : Ahahah XD udah dihapus.

.

.

.

Wokeeeh~ buat yang_ review_ makaseeeeh banyaaak yaaa#hug

**-Yourin Yo **(tepar di tempat)


End file.
